extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Türgesh
General Information Tengri|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |government = Steppe Nomad|rank = Kingdom|tag = TRG|capital = Chuy (459)|culture = Uzbek (Turkestani)|development = Start: 34}} is a Tengri Uzbek steppe nomad in the Arys and Jetysuu areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Emerging, losing its cores, from Tengri in 659 the steppe horde borders fellow Tengri countries ( northwest and east), Zoroastrian countries ( west and southwest), Confucian countries ( southeast) and the waters of Lake Balchasj north. , losing its cores, will be annexed by the Tengri in 766, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Country is called "Turgesh" on-file. See also: , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Uzbekistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary Culture is Uzbek ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Khiva (441), Urgench (1973), Bakharaa (442), Samirqand (454), Qurshi (453), Tashqand (457) and Shaymakint (2433) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Uzbek Traditions and Ideas Nomad Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Horde Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** The Life of a Steppe Warrior: *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Traditions of the Great Khan: *** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Horse Supplies: *** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Steppe Leaders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** The Tradition of Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Logistics of the Khan: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** The Glory of Conquest: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Uzbek countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Kingdom (Rank)